Black Lagoon - Movie Night
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: A typical movie night for the Lagoon company, especially for Revy and Rock.


I don't own Black Lagoon, it belongs to its respective owner.

Please feel free to let me know what you think.

* * *

Movie Night.

Revy was walking around the Lagoon Company office with a grin on her face as she cleaned up the coffee table and placed the beer cans and bottles as well as rum bottles on top of it before she headed for the snacks.

Anyone who knew the infamous and volatile woman would have been surprised and curious about what was making the woman deliberately clean the office, especially when you saw the sewer of an apartment she lived in, but in truth when the situation called for it, Revy was always prepared to clean up after herself.

This was one of those rare occasions where Revy actually made some effort to make a place reasonably tidy.

There was a simple reason for that. It was movie night tonight, and because the movie was an action thriller directed by Quentin Tarrantino, Rock was unsurprised by the woman was going all out on making sure the office was properly cleaned up. Rock had heard stories of people getting dressed up to watch a soap opera, but Revy worshipped a great movie where there was lots of gore and gristle with loads of blood and bullets flying about everywhere she would make the place tidy.

_Well, _Rock sighed as he pulled out an old beer can that looked like it had been stuffed down the seam of the couch for what seemed like decades, _almost tidy. _

"What film are we watching tonight?" he asked Revy, who was getting snacks ready to put into the fridge for when the movie was on; the climate of Roanapur made snack food taste like shit.

Revy glanced at him. "A new Quentin Tarrantino, of course," she answered, gazing at him as though he were being thick, "duh!"

Rock sighed. "I knew we were watching a Quentin Tarrantino, Revy, but what is it called?"

"Oh," Revy looked sheepish, "its a new number, it's called _Inglourious basterds. _How come you didn't know that, in fact, what have you been doing for the last few days?"

"Don't," Rock grimaced. "I've just spent the last few days working for Miss Balalaika on her accounts, crap like that. I never realised how much the Russians got in."

Revy didn't want to know. "I told ya, Rock," she said, "the fried up bitch has her fingers everywhere in the city. Why do you think so many people hate her and fear her at the same time? She's a natural businesswoman, that one."

"Then she should take care of the accounts with me then, shouldn't she?" Rock answered back, rubbing her eyes. "I was in that office for hours, going over one business transaction after another. Why did she have to use me?"

Revy rolled her eyes at Rocks' moans even though she understood them. She might decry the Russians behind their backs but Revy knew like everyone else messing with Hotel Moscow was like poking a really pissed off crocodile with a poker. Everyone in Roanapur knew the Russians had businesses everywhere. Not only did they have businesses dealing with protection rackets and smuggling, but their business empire was growing all the time. It was no wonder Rock was tired. Not only was the poor guy dealing with the accounts of the Lagoon Company, but Hotel Moscow also had him there for a good few hours, hoping to use his knowledge of finance and business with what they were branching out to.

"You're good at what you do, that's why," Revy said, looking at him and putting down the things she was holding onto the table though she knew she would have to get back to them unless she wanted them to spoil, which she didn't. She sat down next to Rock and hugged him. The pair of them had entered a relationship recently after they had both licked their wounds after their falling out during that mess Roberta and the Lovejoy kid had heaped on them, and Revy could honestly say she was loving being with Rock.

He was…different, a far cry from the guys whom she had been with over the years. Contrary to what most people thought about Revy, she had occasionally dated guys especially after she had been raped and used as a broken toy in New York before she had left, but the relationships never lasted.

Most of the guys she had dated had been too much like her, really; they had all been tough, dangerous guys, and eventually, Revy had simply stopped. But Rock was a far cry from them, he was more attentive and gentle, and yet his mind was sharper than hers because he had come up with that plan for Roberta even if she and Dutch had tried to stop him. Anyway, the aftermath had scarred the relationship between Revy and Rock, although the pair of them knew there was a strong attraction the other.

Revy kissed Rock and the lips gently and she smiled at him gently. "I mean it, Rock," she whispered, poking him in the cheek, "you are good. Balalaika would never have gotten hold of you if she wasn't sure."

"I guess you're right," Rock replied thoughtfully though he still looked tired.

Revy glared at him and poked him again, harder. "Hey, dumb-ass," she growled, letting a little bit of the volatile woman lurking inside of her bleed out into the real world while she leaned over him and got on top of him, gently pushing him down on the couch so he couldn't do anything more than looking into her eyes, "I'm trying to be nice to you here."

"It's working, it's working, I love you," Rock said quickly before adding the last three words that he knew would calm down the woman and make her as malleable as giving a cat some catnip.

It worked. Revy looked at him with a shy smile despite trying really hard to remain the tough Two-Hands he knew only too well. "You're too sweet sometimes, Rock," she replied, kissing him on the lips. Rock immediately wrapped his arms around the woman and drew her closer to himself Revys' breath tasted like chocolate, rum, and cigarettes, and yet to Rock it tasted amazing; sure, the cigarettes left a lot to be desired in Rock's mind, but the rest of the taste was amazing for him.

As they deepened the kiss, Rock couldn't help but run a finger down Revy's face; for a woman who despised makeup, for doing all she could to ignore so much of what had made a woman a woman, Revy sure did a lot of work in keeping herself fit and healthy. Her skin was soft and it felt like silk on Rock's fingers.

While they were kissing Revy was also thinking as they made out.

She had to admit that kissing Rock was better than she had anticipated; when they had begun to date each other, she had been afraid he would push her away because of how violent she could be which bordered on a psychotic pleasure when she was shooting at people, and she had been afraid Rock would not want to be with her because she was at heart what nurture had made her.

But Rock had been so gentle, so undemanding and it was so different for Revy, who was used to something much much different, something rougher. He wasn't interested solely in sex, although he loved it with her, she knew he did. She had no idea how long this relationship would last, but she hoped that it lasted forever, because she had no idea what would happen to her if Rock just pushed her away, and claimed he didn't love her.

It had been one of the things she had been worried about. She had been so scared that she was completely out of Rock's league since he was so different from anyone else she'd met and dated in the past, he would push her away if she tried anything to let him know how she had felt.

While it had hurt her when she had seen what Chang had made Rock become during that mess with the Lovejoy kid, Revy had soon learnt that Rock had actually done it because he had wanted things to change for the better in Roanapur, though everyone in the Lagoon company knew it would never work.

Roanapur was a shit hole, and that was all it would ever be.

Finally, the couple pulled away when they heard the door open.

"You two at it again?" Dutch's gravelly voice broke through the moment when he caught sight of their position on the couch, a crooked grin splitting his mouth in two when he saw Revy was straddling Rock.

Revy turned and glared at him, making it clear if it wasn't for the intrusion they would still be snogging each other. "What's it to you?" Revy demanded hotly.

Dutch winced as he realised he had really done it this time while Rock looked up at him with a "_You moron" _expression on his face which showed clearly how he felt about his faux pas.

Revy had calmed down a great deal since Rock had slowly worked himself into their group, but when they had begun dating, her hot temper had really cooled down. She was still lethal and she hadn't lost any of her edge, though she had been worried and concerned about it. She had been worried she had often been caught holding her guns, looking like she was trying hard to remember what each part did, and Rock had been worried they would be splitting up. Dutch had done her best to reassure his friend it wasn't going to happen. Revy was not the type of person to let go of something good. But Rock had still been worried, and Dutch could not blame him for how he was feeling.

It hadn't been until some little fucker who had tried to injure Rock at The Yellow Flag she had lost it completely, she had flown into a terrible rage and she had attacked the fucker who had quickly worked out he was no match for Revy.

Rock, seeing what was happening with his girlfriend, wrapped his arms quietly around the woman's waist as he tried to get up, only for Revy's weight to hold him down where he was Revy turned and looked down at him, but Rock slowly pushed himself up and kissed her gently on the lips to stop her being so angry.

Dutch sighed with relief, kicking himself for opening his big mouth.

He caught Benny's expression, and he looked away.

When the movie was finally shown, the Lagoon company sat down to watch it surrounded by a massive buffet of food and booze. Rock was actually kind of surprised they had decided to watch a movie involving Nazis, especially after their fight with them on that boat with that painting, but truthfully the movie was quite entertaining in the first few minutes.

As usual with Tarrantino movies, the opening scene showed "Chapter One: Once Upon a time… in Nazi-Occupied France," before going into the scene, seeing that guy chopping that tree stump with the woman putting up the washing on that line to dry it out on what looked like a beautiful summer's day, did not even begin to highlight the violence of the movie about to be shown.

Revy snorted, "Come on, get on with it."

Rock wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "It will come on in a moment, Revy," he reassured her.

They didn't have long to wait, the Nazis were coming, sounding like a blaze of thunder in the sky. As the scene expanded, and the SS colonel Landa interrogated the French dairy farmer before getting his men to shoot through the floorboards where a family of Jews was hiding. Revy snarled at the farmer's betrayal of the family, but she cheered loudly when one of them, a girl, managed to survive and crawl her way through to safety, music blazing in the background as the girl tried to escape while the colonel raised his gun to shoot her…music still blaring as the tension rocketed only for no bullet to fire.

Revy snorted. "Stupid bastard, I thought the SS was meant to be good," she commented out aloud as Christoph Walts' character lowered the gun and called out to the girl who was running away.

Rock didn't say a word, used to his girlfriend making comments and pointless observations about the movies they watched. It was just something you had to live with, and most often it was better to just accept Revy's comments if you wanted to have a quiet life.

Dutch didn't seem to care. "Nah," he grunted, "bastard was playing with her. Plain and simple."

The Bear Jew scene was one of the best scenes in the movie, though all of it was great. Rock had to hand it to Tarrantino; he had the gift of building tension up, the way that German officer was watching stoically while his men wept like babies as they waited for Bear Jew to appear from that tunnel; they'd expected a large guy, not someone who was basically just average in terms of height and build. But Rock was actually disappointed; he had expected the guy to slowly beat the German officer with that baseball bat, make him scream, beg, plead for his life, make threats like how the German army and the SS were going to hunt him and his gang down, or something along those lines. Seeing the death scene go on for just a minute before the officer was dead was disappointing, listening to the rants was even worse.

Revy seemed to think the same thing. "Fuck, that's lame!" she shouted. "Where's the screams of pain? Why not just pummel the bastard to death, make him bleed?"

Rock glanced at his girlfriend. "Is that all you want, Revy? Blood, blood, blood?" he shook his head while she turned to glare at him. "I swear, you need to relax a bit more, Revy."

Dutch and Benny glanced at each other and both wondered if Rock had more balls than brains, though they knew if anyone could control and calm Revy down, it would be Rock. Oh, Revy might moan and complain about him, but they knew she cared for him.

One of the greatest scenes in the movie was when the Nazis were put in the cinema and the place was set on fire, and Shosanna Dreyfus told them they were all going to die. Revy began to laugh as the Nazi's panicked. "Oh, this is brilliant!" she gushed, her eyes bright with sadistic glee as the Nazis, including Adolf Hitler himself, tried to escape, like rats from a sinking ship. She was enjoying seeing the sight of Shosanna's face spliced in with the cinema film, laughing her head off after she had told the Nazis they were all going to die while the place was set on fire. "We have soo gotta try this!"

Rock looked at her again. "How?" he asked simply.

Revy glared at him again. "Got something else to say, _dumb-ass?" _she asked mockingly, but Rock wasn't really affected since he knew Revy was not going to hurt him; if she had wanted to lash out at him, he would have seen all of the signs of Revy rant by now.

"No, I was just wondering how we get to kill loads of people with fire; I mean, do we buy up a theatre or a club, set it on fire, when everyone we hate is inside?"

Revy shrugged. "I dunno. We'll think of something," she said, making Rock roll his eyes. Already he had visions of Revy going out, finding a warehouse somewhere or something like that, and getting it ready for something like that. On the other hand, she might just forget about it.

"Don't forget we've got something on, you and I, tonight," Rock reminded her when he leaned in to whisper into her ear.

Revy sent him a grin while the movie carried on. Revy was sulky the movie had to end, but she had to admit it had been a great one. Once it was over Rock stood up with Revy, and the woman took him by the hand and led him away.

Rock looked over his shoulder to see Dutch and Benny watching them go - Rock had no idea what they were going to be doing since it could range from watching something else, or getting ready for bed. He didn't care either. "

Dutch grinned at him as Revy dragged him out. "Try not to break any bones," he warned.

Rock's only answer was to hold up his crossed fingers.


End file.
